


Slut

by Junket



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied Underage/Child Abuse, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junket/pseuds/Junket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is captured by a group of Woodbury men while scouting for Glenn and Maggie, and he hides his identity as he's taken to town. Later Merle hears there's fresh meat and decides to check it out; he picked up a taste for men in prison. When he pulls back the new slut's head he realizes it's Daryl. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/668098/chapters/1948128">Chapter 7</a> has an <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077068">alternate ending</a> fork by senoia and ends with a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1020772/chapters/2030424">continuation</a> by Normryl. </p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115535/chapters/2246775">Ch. 3+ fanart</a> by honeyf (somewhat nsfw-ish - not that you'd be around these parts at work anyways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lloyd

**Author's Note:**

> Also [here](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4284.html?thread=5293500&#t5293500) at the [kinkmeme](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)

Lloyd was getting impatient on the sidelines, thumb pushing on the tip of his swollen cock as he stared at the center of the room, where Ron the lumberjack was frozen halfway inside the slut's ass. Ron's eyes were closed as he approached orgasm, his legs hairy until pants pooled at his knees. The slut shivered doggy style and naked on the mattress, biting his lip.

"Push in, I want my turn," Lloyd yelled out, rubbing his cock faster. Ron gave Lloyd a quick glare and then slammed his hips forward with a groan, pelvis stuttering as he came. The slut's thighs shook as he tried to stay upright; the knife recently held to his throat made sure he kept position. Lloyd stood and walked over as Ron pulled out, looking down at the cum leaking from the slut's ass. As Ron stepped aside Lloyd dropped to his knees and quickly pushed his own cock into the hole, gasping at the slick warmth.

"Man," Lloyd panted, starting to set a brisk pace, "...how the fuck...did I not do this before..."

"Shoulda joined a gang or gone into porn," Donnie quipped, the thin man's hand already around his dick as he walked to the slut's mouth, going to his knees. They were in the middle of an upper-level room in Woodbury, and people had been wandering in to test the new slut all day.

Naked and tattooed, Donnie gripped the slut's head with both hands and slid in wetly. Lloyd heard the slut gag and purposely shoved his hips harder, pushing him onto Donnie's cock. Donnie started slowly twisting his hips back and forth, and Lloyd listened to the wet noises of the forced blowjob, felt the wonderful 'thud' that went through his body when his hipbones rammed into the dude's ass. He could do this for hours.

"You think we can both get in his ass?" Donnie asked breathlessly, as Ron flopped into a chair on the side with an 'oof'.

"Probably, he's pretty stretched out." Lloyd forced his hips to slow and reached a hand down the smooth warmth of the ass he was buried in. He pushed a thumb in alongside his dick, felt around. "Yeah, he's loose." The slut made a noise of surprise and jerked forward. Lloyd yanked him back by the hip, Donnie helping by pushing forward on his shoulders. Lloyd couldn't help groaning at how good it felt to be that deep. "Push harder."

Donnie obliged, until they couldn't go deeper, the man gagging loudly.

"I'll stretch him out more." Lloyd grabbed the naked man's legs and yanked so his knees were pulled out, and the slut fell to the mattress with an 'oof.'

"Hey, warn a guy!" Donnie objected as the slut's mouth slid off his dick, a long viscous strand of saliva dangling from the tip.

Still spearing his ass, Lloyd pushed wet thighs apart with his knees and dropped his weight on top, pushing in deeper. He could feel his own thighs, stomach, even his balls getting hotter as they were squeezed between it's asscheeks. The slut moaned out, in pain or enjoyment he wasn't sure. Probably pain. Lloyd started twisting his hips in a circular motion, feeling his insides, trying to stretch him.

"Fuck that, get him on top of me," Donnie snapped, lying on his back next to them, jacking himself.

"Get up, sit on him," Lloyd ordered, first yanking the slut's hair and then lifting his weight, hating the feeling of his own cock sliding out of that warm cum-hole. Donnie scooted closer, and the slut mindlessly and clumsily managed to straddle him, holding himself above his dick. Donnie grabbed the man's hips, looking excited and horny as fuck. From behind Lloyd made sure they were in the right place and then yanked the slut down, hard.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Donnie shouted as the slut gasped, and before they could enjoy the new position Lloyd grabbed the hair on the back of the slut's head and shoved him forward, twisting his fingers as painfully as he could until the slut was bent, shaking, over Donnie.

Trailing his hand up the slut's back, Lloyd looked down at thick cock in its ass, a good few inches still out before Donnie's balls. Lloyd set about putting his own cock into place, pushing in too. "Mnf, damn, that's tight!" Lloyd shouted, Donnie squirming underneath them, hips bucking up against their weight.

Lloyd ran his hands up the slut's sides, ravenously feeling his skin, the bumps of old scars. He started jerking his hips again. He was already close, just feeling Donnie's dick rubbing against his, the man twitching and tense, trying to handle it...

"Dude, he's been crying, poor little guy," Donnie said jokingly.

"Hey big surprise, I'm back!" they heard, and Lloyd looked up to see Ron standing over them again, completely naked this time, and half-hard.

"No way you're kneeling over my face," Donnie grunted. Ron instead got on his knees by Donnie's shoulder, grabbing the slut's head and forcing the man's mouth to stretch on his dick. All three men fucked him, trying to find a rhythm with each other. Lloyd lost himself in the feeling of power, of sex, the smells and the sweat.

"Hot damn," someone muttered and Lloyd realized another man was kneeling across from Ron. It was Merle, pupils dilated in lust, decent-sized dick already in his hand as he looked down at the mop of brown hair, Lloyd draped over the slut's back. Merle looked at Ron. "Can't grab his head with one hand, push him on me?"

Ron always did what Merle said, pulling the slut off with the man gasping desperately for air, and just a second later shoving it onto Merle. Merle muttered under his breath, starting to roughly shove his hips until the man whined in distress, saliva dripping around Merle's dick.

"Go easy," Donnie snapped at Merle, hips stilling, "not everyone likes the whores bleedin' and pukin' cum all over the place."

Merle laughed but slowed none-the-less, and Lloyd was relieved; Merle had a habit of turning the whores into sobbing wrecks, something Lloyd found irritating and inconsiderate as fuck. Lloyd hissed as Donnie started thrusting against his dick again. It was so incredibly tight. Under his stomach Lloyd felt the slut's muscles tensing with their chaotic movements.

"How much cum you think's in his stomach?" Ron asked in joking curiosity, breathless as he touched himself, watching. "Probably like a freakin' pound by now."

"I'll see if I can add to it," Merle muttered, hand on the back of the slut's head. "Man, this is a nice one, real good about not letting teeth touch."

"Merle, too fast again - "

At the sound of Merle's name a wail came from the slut's throat, and the man started to fight; hands quickly gripped wrists, hips, and hair, making the man freeze in terror, trying to suck air around the cock still jammed down his throat.

"Why's he freakin' out," Merle muttered, breathing heavily, pulling the slut's head back to look, "he was fine bef...HOLY - " Merle's dick pulled out with a slurp and the man staggered to his feet, tripping off the mattress to the bare wood floor with a thunderous thump, his erect cock waggling. Flabbergasted they all stared and slowed their hips and hands, the slut coughing wetly.

"Hey, somethin' wrong with the slut?" Donnie asked in terror, the whore staring at Merle with animal-like eyes; dumb and shocked.

Merle didn't answer, frantically pulling his boxers over his dick, fumbling with his belt as he stared at the slut in fixed, unblinking horror.

"Hey, get him the fuck off me, he gotta a disease or some shit?" Donnie was pushing up now and both he and Lloyd pulled out, the suction in the man's asshole making a popping noise, Lloyd hissing as the colder air hit his sensitive flesh.

Merle was standing against the wall now, pants on, still staring with hand and stump splayed against the white sheet-rock.

"Dude, tell me why the fuck you're acting like that?" Donnie demanded, standing and reaching for a towel.

"He's..." Merle choked, and then Merle's hand went to his mouth and he ran to a corner of the room, and vomited.

Horrified, Lloyd examined the slut. The man was in a fetal position in the middle of the sweaty and cum-soaked mattress, his mostly smooth skin covered in half dried nut and bruises, welts and bumps from when they'd dragged him into the truck. They'd started dry-humping him on the way back, the man's distress almost hysterically funny, but they'd only fucked his mouth when he'd been good and terrified for a few hours, when the Governor had given them the go-ahead to use his worthless hickass however they wanted. They'd all learned to break whores in before putting their dicks near teeth.

"That was quite the reaction you had, there, Merle." Lloyd jerked in surprise at the Governor's calm voice, saw the man leaning casually against the doorjamb, arms and ankles crossed. The Governor dispassionately eyed the whore. "The only man I can imagine you reactin' like that to is your brother. And he would know about these new prison dwellers, now wouldn't he."

"Are you serious, he fucked his brother?" Donnie gawked. "Holy shit!"

"He ain't my brother!" Merle shouted, and the slut gave out a sort of little whimper and curled up tighter, trying to cover its genitals and face. "He's just...knew him in lockup for awhile," Merle stammered. "From 'bout ten years ago, his name's Jonathan."

"You don't like fucking acquaintances?" the Governor asked.

"No, no, I mean...I ain't...ever fucked someone I knew like this. With lots of a people," Merle stammered, and it was incredibly obvious to Lloyd the man was hiding something. He and Donnie exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Alright, alright, I believe you," the Governor said with that charming smile of his. The man stepped into the room. "Be at ease, boys, just checking up on things. Really we should get back to the new slut. Someone mind tyin' his arms behind his back for me?"

"Sure hoss." Ron instantly jumped forward with a zip-tie. The slut only resisted slightly as the meaty man snatched his bruised wrists and pulled them back, savagely yanking the bindings tight.

"No need to be harsh," the Governor said, stepping by Donnie, who awkwardly kept his towel up. The Governor knelt by the slut. "Nice arms," the Governor said indolently, pushing at the slut's shoulder, "he probably would've made a good arena fighter. Nice face too, real nice lips, women woulda loved him too. You boys sure know how to bring in the sweetest white trash Georgia has to offer."

That warranted a chuckle from everyone but Merle.

"Now boys, you've been far too rough with this lovely creature, makin' it so he can't do his best work," the Governor said with a smirk. "So watch and learn, and I'll show you how to turn a whore into a real slut. Makes all the difference in the world. Towel please?"

Donnie obediently handed his towel over, hand over his erect dick in a stupid attempt at modesty. Lloyd for one didn't care that the Governor could see him naked; this wasn't the first time the Governor had popped in to watch, though he'd never joined in before.

"There you are, sweetheart," the Governor murmured in his deep voice, starting to quickly and aggressively towel cum and spit from the man's slick face. The slut's eyes were closed against the mattress, nostrils flared and jaw clamped shut. Lloyd fondled himself, looking at the slut's slick bruised ass, balls peeking from between soft white thighs. He was well-built but looked small and vulnerable under the Governor's broad-shouldered shadow; he looked fuckable. "Lift your head." The Gov started to dry the rest of the slut's face and neck.

"Why ain't your cock out, Merle, you look ready ta puke again," Donnie said.

"I owe him a favor," Merle said in a quavering, defensive voice. Lloyd saw Merle in the corner, arms wrapped around his chest. "Ain't gonna fuck no-one I owe a favor to, you understand?"

"Then why you still watchin' man?"

"Yeah, and why'd it take so long time to come up with that favor argument?" Ron asked loudly, the big dumb man clearly proud of his insight.

"Shut the fuck up, what I do ain't your business!" Merle shouted with his usual temper - Lloyd wasn't dumb enough to piss him off, but Donnie and Ron seemed to have a thing for poking bears.

"Let him be, boys," the Governor said mildly, energetically toweling off the slut's stringy brown hair. "There's a good man," he said, gently pushing the man's head back to the mattress and handing the towel to Donnie. "You know you serve a very important purpose here at Woodbury. And ya see, when sluts treat my men well, I treat my sluts well. So. I have a proposition for you. If you agree to act as my pet for the next hour or so, doing whatever I want you to, I'll make sure you get plenty of food and water, let you take a shower, get a good night's rest. Hell, I'll even try and make sure none a' these boys get overexcited and rough you up. That sounds real nice, don't it. Open your eyes."

The words were soft but terrifying, even to Lloyd, who knew the Gov's short temper and mercurial moods first hand. He was almost disappointed when the slut's eyes slipped open, staring to the side, glassy with long-repressed terror. The Gov trailed his hand along the slut's neck and under his jaw, gently rubbing his finger along the soft hair in front of his ear.

"Now if you don't take my deal, that's entirely your decision," the Gov continued calmly. "But you'll belong to my men. You'll be theirs and they can do what they want. And if I may give some advice, that may not end well for you, based on how they've treated your predecessors."

"Hey Merle, tell'm how you took out that last one!" Donnie crowed, eagerly jacking his cock now that the Governor's back was turned to him.

"Eh, boring story." Merle glared obviously at the man, fixing a smile on his face even as his eyes screamed murder.

"Come on, Merle, it's a good one," Ron said in equal excitement, the blood-lust rising in his eyes.

"Not in present company," Merle shouted, and Lloyd again decided his strategy of not pissing Merle off was wisest.

"Eh, don't worry about it, stories can't be told on the spot," the Governor said kindly, smiling at Merle, the man looking relieved.

"Merle," the slut pleaded in a quavery voice.

"Ssh shs shh," the Governor said gently, hand still on the man's face. "So what do you say? Me, or them? And for the record, I always keep my word, even to whores." The whore swallowed nervously, shaking just enough to be visible. "Shy? Well, I'll let you answer with an action. On your back."

Choking down what sounded almost like sobs the slut slowly turned onto its back, knees bent and legs pressed together in a futile attempt at modesty. The Governor laid a big hand between the man's stubbled jaw and his adam's apple, not squeezing, just holding the sensitive area possessively.

"Spread your legs."

To Lloyd's pleasure the man meekly and hesitantly obeyed, spreading his legs the bare minimum. Lloyd peeked at the slut's flaccid cock and balls, the wet crack, thighs bruised with the pounding of dozens of hipbones.

"More," the Governor ordered, still holding the slut's throat possessively. Lloyd realized he was touching himself again, no mind for the Governor. Christ, he wanted to be back in that warm slick hole, squeezing soft flesh till it bruised, hearing those moans... "Merle?" the Governor asked politely, gesturing at the slut's red and swollen asshole.

"No...no, still....ain't comfortable," Merle managed to get out, failing utterly at looking blase.

"He's your acquaintance, wanted to offer," the Governor said. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd grinned at Donnie's clear jealousy and knelt between trembling thighs, his hands nicely fitting against the bruises he'd helped put under the man's knees. He spread the man by pushing his knees towards the mattress, his dick sliding into the dripping hole without resistance.

Lloyd moaned; even stretched from the double penetration it still felt so good.

"Lube him up for us, hear ya?" the Governor asked Lloyd, still crouched over the slut's head..

"Rodger that," Lloyd panted, starting to pound hard towards the orgasm that'd taunted since he'd slid against Donnie's cock. The slut winced and jerked as Lloyd hit something inside him wrong.

"That's good, take it just like that," the Governor was muttering. "Just a bit more cum and I'll get you some water early, would you like that? Look at me, keep your eyes on me."

Breathing in short panicky little gasps, the slut tried to keep eyes fixed on the Governor, all while Lloyd pounded him into the mattress.

"So pet, how many times have people cum in you since you've come to Woodbury?"

Lloyd figured the Governor talking like that should creep him out, but somehow it was a turn on.

"M-m...maybe fifty?" the man ground beneath him. Lloyd liked his voice; it was honeyed and meek compared to the anger in the truck, when the man had desperately cussed them out for groping on him.

"Maybe fifty, alright. And how many times've you cum? It's nothing to be ashamed of, pet, no need to lie."

"I...I ain't..."

"You haven't? Well we'll have to fix that, won't we, you should enjoy your work. Who fucked you with the biggest dick?"

The slut stared glassy-eyed at the Governor, like the shock of the question numbed him.

"He got real hard a few times when I was fuckin' him," Ron said in misguided helpfulness. "I think he likes mine."

"Ron don't got the biggest dick though, that was Jamal," Donnie interjected. "I got the second biggest."

The Governor handed Donnie the small handheld radio. "I think Jamal's on wall duty, get on the radio and call him here? And get another slut for Merle, since he doesn't want this one but seems compelled to stand in the corner and stare."

"The other slut's pretty used up, use the Asian?"

"I ain't fuckin' no chink!" Merle called out, Lloyd rolling his eyes and starting to come onto the home stretch, wrapping his arms around the panting slut's shoulders and holding him so he had more resistance when he slammed his dick home.

Lloyd heard Donnie and Merle talking but he focused on his job, thrusting and squeezing until his world flashed white and he was blowing his load deep in the man's ass, his entire body shuddering. He rode it out with a few more thrusts, his dick sliding easily through his own cum.

Spent, he dropped his weight on the slut, not caring about the Governor or Donnie and Ron and Merle. Somehow the hot body quivering passively beneath him made him feel sated. Powerful.

He took a breath and pulled out inch by inch, smearing cum with his softening dick around the edge, the hole open and puckering. Lloyd flopped onto the mattress, trying to breath. The slut lay limp, chest heaving, legs still akimbo.

"No resting, sweetheart, I need you on your knees facing me, that's it." Eyes blank, the slut's legs pulled together and it rolled to one side, trying to clumsily obey with hands bound. It managed to sit on its heels, head hanging and toes curled. The Governor stood and picked up a bottle of water, uncorking it. Kneeling, the big man put one hand on the back of the slut's neck and put the bottle to his lips, like he was feeding an infant. "Drink, you earned it."

By the time he lowered it the slut was struggling to swallow without choking or coughing, water dribbling down its chin.

The Governor rubbed the slut's hair almost fondly. "That's better. Merle, do we have any painkillers on hand?"

"Uh...yeah..." Lloyd half expected Merle to fuss about wasting painkillers on sluts, his normal spiel, but the man just walked over and stretched out his hand, some white pills in his palm.

"Smart of you to keep them on you." The Governor accepted the pills.

"Yeah, well." Merle looked at the slut from the corner of his eye, and Lloyd saw it, the incredibly odd look on his face. What was their real connection? Lloyd wasn't about to push the issue and ask, not when the Governor had said drop it, but Merle was acting shadier than an orchard.

"Hey, you want some other pills, we got a bunch of X and Viagra and shit," Donnie piped up, practically drooling on the sideline, his dick so swollen it hung low.

The Governor started to take off his belt. "Might as well, won't hurt him."

"Hey hoss," Merle started quietly, "I wasn't lyin' when I said I owe him a favor. Don't want him hurt real bad."

"Aw man, that's so freakin' cute!" Donnie crowed, Merle giving another death glare. "Was he yer wifey in lock-up, Merle, don't like seein' him whimper with another man's dick in his ass, be all, 'oh, fuck me Donnie' - oh shit - "

Merle leapt after Donnie in a rage, the other man barely dodging his hand.

"HEY!" the Governor shouted, Merle freezing, wide-eyed and mad. The Gov kept his pants zipped but looped the belt around the slut's neck, pulling it snug around the slut's lower neck. "I offered your friend a generous deal, Merle, I have no interest in doing different than what I said." He buckled the black leather band before extending his hand to Merle. "Painkillers?"

Merle, avoiding looking at the slut, handed the tiny pills over. Donnie appeared to hand over the Ecstasy and Viagra, Merle stepping away. "We can give him some hits of acid too," Donnie said.

"No, I want him to remember this clearly."

"You wanna put the pills on my dick, I can feed it to him that way," Ron said with such moronic enthusiasm Lloyd burst out laughing. The Governor sized Ron up with a look of consternation, still holding the belt.

"Guess it's not my place to punish creativity." The Governor handed the pills to Ron. "How long till they all kick in?"

"Oxies in a couple minutes, the X and Viagra in half an hour," Donnie said helpfully.

"That's fine. Gives us some time to work into it, don't it pet," the Governor said with a fatherly smile at the slut, standing aside as Ron took his place. Lloyd laughed again to see the man had carefully placed the pills on the red and swollen head of his dick, looking down at the bound man with lust. "Now sweetheart, just suck on the tip, and look me in the yes, ok?"

The slut took Ron in his mouth, Merle making a choking noise in the corner when it happened. "Ah..." Ron moaned as he slowly pushed further in; Lloyd could see the top of the slut's throat swell with the intrusion.

"Not too deep, let him swallow," the Governor instructed.


	2. Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All participants in this fic are adults, but there are explicit references to underage sex.

Merle stared down at this baby brother, tried to ignore the sheer terror he could see clear as day under the blank eyes. Yet again he had the urge to go full redneck and attack these motherfuckers, get Daryl out, but he stopped.

He couldn't raise suspicions now, he'd botched any chance to get Daryl out early, if he'd ever had a chance at all. If the Governor knew he'd kept Daryl's identity a secret, he'd assume Merle's supposed loyalty was worthless.

Another shot of nausea ran through him as the Governor forced his brother's head on two cocks, making him go between them, instructing to suck hard on the tips. And Daryl was doing it. Daryl was doing it, looking at the Governor with those fucking puppy eyes, the puppy eyes usually only reserved for Merle, and Merle was doing nothing.

He couldn't stand and watch. He'd give it away.

He turned on his heel and walked into the hallway, shutting the door mostly closed behind him. He heard a wave of laughter from inside and he bit his knuckles.

He had to get a gun, just shoot them all Tarantino style. And then what? Let the people of Woodbury crucify him for hurting their beloved leader? There were too many, his only option was waiting until he could get Daryl alone. He could feel the saliva on his dick and balls, dripping down the inside of his thigh. His brother's spit. He choked back a noise of despair, biting so hard he broke skin.

"Hey Merle!" He turned to see Jamal walking down the hallway, the tiny slut and kitchen helper, Patrick or something, scurrying to keep up. He nodded coldly, Jamal smiling in oblivious friendliness. They were on deceptively convivial terms considering the town didn't know about Merle's Nazi tendencies. "Brought you Patrick."

"You think I wanna fuck that diseased little bitch, kiss my ass," Merle snapped.

Patrick looked enormously relieved, looking up at Jamal almost two feet taller. "Can I go then? The Governor only called me for Merle, right?"

"Nice try. I'm not fucking you either but the Governor might want you for something else." Jamal looked at Merle. "Why don't you like the new guy? He's real nice if you aren't rough, Merle, real sweet face, does tongue stuff if you ask him. Not like Mr. Dead-Eyed Robot here."

Patrick stayed quiet.

"You're creepin' me out, Merle, starin' at me like that," Jamal snapped, "if I said something wrong just say it, brother."

Patrick tugged pathetically at Jamal's sleeve, already shaking almost as hard as Daryl had been. "Please, the Governor's in there, just let me go - "

"Come on." Jamal grabbed Patrick's junkie-thin arm and dragged him without remorse into the room, leaving Merle in the hall. He heard people greeting Jamal inside, another round of laughter.

This was his punishment, he realized.

This what his punishment, for all those timed he'd joined in. In the buzz of conversation and moans he thought he heard Daryl's voice saying his name, and without a second thought he walked into the room, his eyes bulging instantly.

"Merle, how many pills did you give him?" the Governor demanded, Daryl limp and moaning on the mattress.

"Just two, he should be fine!" Merle hurried over in worry, shoving Patrick out of the way. Merle crouched by his naked brother and put his hand to his neck. "Pulse is strong, this don't make sense," Merle muttered. The Governor and Merle stared accusingly at Donnie.

"I...uh, I just gave him an extra Vicodin," Donnie squeaked, hand leaving his dick in anxiousness. "Thought it might make him more into it."

"I won't be happy if you killed him," the Governor snapped in irritation, turning back to Merle. "Will he overdose?"

"He'll be alright," Merle muttered. "Could use some rest, though, he'll be out of it."

The Governor almost lovingly rubbed a thumb over Daryl's face and hair, the man's eyes cracking open in confusion. "Sorry about that, pet, we got the dosage a bit wrong. Feeling better?"

Daryl whimpered, his entire body covered in a new sheen of sweat.

"Love that sound," Jamal muttered, his shirt coming off to reveal his massive, tattoo-riddled torso, muscles bulging, big hands going to his fly.

"Didn't pay attention to these scars before," the Governor said, pushing Daryl's shoulder to expose his chest and stomach, running a hand over the long ropy one by Daryl's collarbone.

"Yeah, looks like he got whipped or somethin'," Ron said, peering over them, the Governor giving Ron a glare for getting his dick too close to his face. The ugly, hairy man blanched and stepped back.

"I'm going to ask you a question, pet," the Governor purred. "I'll know if you're lying, so tell me the truth." Daryl seemed to work hard to open his eyelids, like they were too heavy. "Who gave you these scars?"

"Daddy," Daryl breathed sleepily, lips barely moving.

"Your Daddy, huh? And why'd your Daddy do that to you."

"I were bad..."

"Well don't worry, I won't hurt you like he did. Did you and your Daddy have sex?"

"Jus'...jus' a couple times." Merle felt a hot rage run down his spine, getting to his feet and stepping back, turning to face away. He'd never known. He wanted to kill the old sick faggot all over again. It made him even madder Daryl had told the damn Governor before his own big brother.

"Something wrong, Merle?" The Governor asked idly.

"Just don't like child fuckers, that's all," Merle spat.

"Funny coming from you," Donnie said, "the slut you snuffed out last week probably weren't more'n fourteen."

"He said he was twenty, shut your mouth!"

"Settle down, boys!" The Governor interceded yet again, Merle glaring at Donnie's skinny naked body, imagining him screaming and dripping in blood. He'd kill him first, he decided. "Can you move?"

Daryl tried, breathing heavily, but his muscles were still slack.

"It's ok, we'll give you a few minutes to rest, you can thank Merle for that. I think we owe your Daddy a thank you, startin' you off early. Explains why you're the best slut we've had, some good old fashioned incest spurtin' cum up your ass since you've been a babe," the Governor said, Merle bristling. "Any other family members fuck ya? A sister, brother?"

"My brother wouldn'..." Daryl murmured in his drugged out haze. "Loves me..."

"Aw, look how sweet, yer wifey's a romantic, Merle!" Donnie said, this time safely on the other side away from Merle.

"What's your brother's name, pet."

A spike of sheer panic distracted Merle from his Donnie-killing thoughts, and he walked to the far wall, trying to casually cross his arms. Daryl wouldn't say it...he wouldn't. He had some sense, drugged or not.

"You awake, pet? What's your brother's name?"

"Mmph...M..." before Daryl continued, his eyes cracked blearily open, brow furrowed.

"Yes?"

"Marv."

Ron burst out laughing. "Woo, I thought he was gonna say Merle fer a sec! Wouldn't that be fuckin' hilarious!"

"Why the fuck would that be funny?" Merle demanded.

"Well, maybe that's why you won't fuck him!" Ron said triumphantly.

"I owe him a fav - "

"Favor my ass!" Donnie crowed. "Hey Merle, if he ain't your brother why don't you prove it, fuck him in the ass!"

"Boys, no pressuring anyone into anything uncomfortable," the Governor scolded. "Though I'll say Merle, your bad attitude's a buzz-kill, do us a favor and stick your dick in Patrick, that's why he's up here."

"He's diseased, I aint' putting my dick in that."

"Use a condom." The Governor said it coolly, but Merle had heard it in his voice. An order. Merle fumed, torn. He realized he couldn't stay in the room and just stare without drawing suspicion.

"Fine. But if I get somethin' I'm killing Tryp." He motioned to Patrick, who was standing clothed like a tiny petrified statue in the corner, staring at Daryl with wide, dead eyes.

"Seems he's waking up," The Governor said happily, stroking Daryl's face as Daryl shifted, lifting his head up. "Oh, and why are you gonna kill Tryp?"

"We think he's the one that got Patrick sick," Lloyd said helpfully. "We don't let him fuck the new sluts anymore."

"Good to know," the Governor said, letting go of the belt and standing, then checking his watch. "We have, what, half an hour before the other drugs kick in? Get him on his knees, will you Jamal?"

"Yeah, a'ight," Jamal said, voice deep and gruff, buck naked and shamelessly playing with his black balls.

Merle snarled - he'd always walked out on gang-bangs when a black man had been involved, but he couldn't help glancing at the Jamal's dick. Even half-hard it was huge, not long as much as wide, as thick as a man's wrist. Jamal bent down and wrapped a huge muscled arm around Daryl's slick torso, starting to pull the exhausted man to his knees.

Best not to focus on Daryl. Merle looked for Patrick, the man stripping clothes to reveal a skinny and cigarette burned body, track marks up his arms from shooting up. Merle took out his dick, appalled to see he was still hard from Daryl's blowjob, and pulled a condom from his pocket.

"Don't hurt him," the Governor was instructing Jamal, "but do enjoy yourself. Now boys, here's the deal. First person to cum in this...what was his name again, Merle?"

Merle balked as he fumbled with the condom...shit, what had he said again? Something with a J...shit, shit..."Jonathan."

"First man to cum in Jonathan's mouth gets three shifts off wall duty. Last person gets those shifts. Get to it!"

"Oorah," Ron muttered, wasting no time moving forward, hips blocking Daryl from Merle's sight. "This ain't gonna be hard, I'm all fit to explode."

Merle noticed Patrick on his knees on the floor, frantically fingering his ass with spit, knowing full well Merle wasn't into preparation. He'd only gotten two fingers in before Merle shoved his wrist aside and lined his dick up. He focused on Patrick's bony, shaky back, and pushed in slowly, knowing he had to drag it out. His eyes closed at the familiar feeling, the wondrous heat, enjoying Patrick's pained grunt. He slapped Patrick on the ass. "Move on me."

He kept still as Patrick started to rock back and forth, letting him go shallow, not intent on letting their balls touch. He tried to forget about Daryl. Just act normal until it's over.

But the murmured 'oohs' and 'oh yeahs' and slurping noises just feet away drew his unwilling eyes back to the clusterfuck.

Daryl's eyes were squeezed shut, thighs trembling and thin chest heaving against Jamal's bulging torso. Jamal was holding him tightly and whispering in his ear, hips rubbing his dick up and down between Daryl's ass-cheeks. Lloyd, Donnie, and Ron were taking turns with Daryl's mouth, and Merle glimpsed spit spilling down his brother's chin every time they swapped.

Daryl had lost weight since he'd last seen him.

Fuck, focus...he turned his attention back to Patrick, shoving at an angle just to hear the little fucker muffle a scream.

-|-

Philip smiled at the orgy, ankles and arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, dick twitching in his pants.

He liked watching Merle squirm as a nigger treated his brother like a back-alley bitch. He'd suspected the man was Daryl Dixon the minute he'd laid eyes on his raggedy stubbornness, figured he'd been skulking around looking for his group-mates. The man just seemed to fit the person Merle so frequently described in drunken rambles, always with a sense of pride, fondness, and admiration.

Merle, Merle, Merle. He'd traded the Governor's trust for his brother so quickly.

"Give him to me, I'm gonna be first," Ron said urgently, pushing Donnie and Lloyd aside to grip the slut's head with both hands. Ron started reaming Daryl deep in the throat, Daryl squeaking at the increase in aggression.

Philip realized the boys would cum too fast, that he had to pace things. "New rules," he called out. "First one to cum gets three shifts, last one gets the free time."

Lloyd whooped and slowed down his jacking speed, but Ron's face fell. "Goddamnit hoss, I can't slow down, I..."

"Go-on Ron, that's it!" Donnie cheered sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ron roared over his near orgasm. Philip watched Merle almost jump to his feet as Ron grabbed the slut by the neck and belt and yanked sideways, the slut choking.

"Hey!" Jamal objected, dick springing straight, and Ron had the Dixon brother confused and coughing on his back, penis still limp. The slut raised its head just enough to see Philip in alarm before Ron yanked him so his head was over the mattress edge. The Ron was on his knees and leaning over Daryl, groaning and starting to slide his dick into Daryl's mouth, half a 69. Guessing by how long Ron pushed forward, he'd gone impossibly deep.

"Don't swallow, pet!" Phillip called out, the slut kicking loosely as it gagged around the meat.

"Ah, ah, FUCK!" Ron's eyes closed in ecstasy as he pumped his load in. Leaning on his hands Ron let the full weight of his hips rest on Dixon's face, muffled gagging noises coming from underneath. Wow. Last time Philip had walked in on Ron the man had still been shy of being naked. He'd started to come out of the box, maybe he deserved low-level leadership.

"Man, get off," Jamal scolded, pushing Ron so the man fell backwards into a sitting position, Daryl coughing desperately. Jamal grabbed Daryl's thin hips and rolled him over, pulling him to his knees. Philip came over, waving Lloyd and Donnie off.

"Did you swallow?" Philip asked Daryl, looking down at the head just waist level. The man shook his head, and Phillip grinned as Jamal pulled at the leash. "Good boy." He patted his stringy hair, preparing to go back to the wall.

Suddenly Daryl's mouth opened in an 'O' as Jamal shoved in his near beer-can wide cock, spit and cum jolted out the corner of Daryl's mouth by the movement.

"Goddamn," Jamal ground out, enjoying deep thrusts. "He was too tight this morning, now he's perfect. What'd you guys do, fuck him three at a time?"

"Just two at a time," Ron said, getting to his feet, missing the joke.

The Governor realized he was rubbing himself through the jeans and walked back to lean on the wall. He was completely hard. Seeing they were all occupied hereached into his loosened waistband to squeeze. He wasn't about to pull his dick out for these low-lifes to gossip about, even though he had nothing to be ashamed of. Unlike them he had a gorgeous blonde for his more carnal appetites. This was just a bit of fun.

And if things went as planned, the real show was just getting started.


	3. Daryl

As the painkillers pumped through his veins Daryl found it easier to drift off from reality, the ache in his ass a dulled constant. It helped that he knew Jamal wasn't an impulsive sadist like some of the others. Jamal seemed to fit, sliding smoothly, his skin warm against Daryl's back. The strong arms keeping him upright let him loosen muscles for the first time in hours, and Daryl felt his eyelids grow heavy, his entire body starting to tingle as the repetitive sensations canvassed his mind.

Jamal slowed his hips, gripping Daryl's hair to keep his head up.

"Lick on Lloyd, bud," and there was flesh in Daryl's mouth again, the head of a dick pushing through the spit and cum on his tongue, against his lips. Daryl closed his eyes, blocking out the pubic hair and tacky tattoos around Lloyd's pelvis. Disgust overwhelmed him, disgust at them, disgust at himself for letting them do this to his mouth. What had Merle called people like him? Cum-dumpster. Would rather grab ankle than fight. Daryl furrowed his brow, face starting to burn.

Where was his brother?

Daryl didn't dare look, and it occurred to him that Merle might be staying quiet because he didn't want to be Daryl's brother anymore. Not after this. As his chest started to hitch he tried to keep his expression flat, to hold it together. Merle wouldn't even want to look at him.

Lloyd pushed in further, pressing along the top and sides of his mouth. Daryl struggled not to choke on his own accruing saliva, the screaming hysteria behind the drugs and shock threatening to break free. Why wouldn't they let him swallow? Who did that, what the fuck was wrong with them?

The Politician. Daring to open eyes under tear-heavy eyelashes, Daryl blurrily glimpsed the man sitting in a chair against the wall like it was a damn throne. Fully dressed, he had an ankle crossed on his knee and hand in his pants like he was watching a mildly interesting porno. What was he again? A Mayor? A Governor? His Esteemed Majesty the Psychopath who wouldn't let him fucking swallow?

Desperate for breath and near panic, Daryl yanked his head back.

"He's gettin' some fight back, you should fuck it out of him," Donnie's voice said overhead, and Lloyd wasted no time pushing painfully against the back of his throat, Daryl's lips only making it halfway down the shaft.

"You like that, you bitch, you like it rough," Lloyd muttered, and Daryl could've kicked himself for acting out, especially when Lloyd grabbed the leather belt hanging loose from his neck and yanked, pulling him deeper.

"What's with you assholes, he's not a piece of furniture," Jamal scolded in his deep voice. Daryl felt the belt loosening and then Jamal was taking his jaw and pulling him off Lloyd. Daryl greedily filled his lungs, spit dribbling out despite himself.

"Hey I'm not like Dixon over there, I can keep 'em from puking," Lloyd said defensively, hand sliding on his own dick through Daryl's slick.

"You're still making it miserable for him," Jamal replied, holding him tight and letting him lean against his chest. Neck and jaw muscles burning, Daryl didn't fight when his head was pulled to Jamal's shoulder. He felt so weak and shaky.

"He's a whore, what do you care if he likes it or not?" Donnie demanded.

"Don't matter what he is, if you're fuckin' somebody who ain't done you wrong you treat 'em like a person," Jamal said authoritatively in Daryl's ear, even as his voice hitched and he pushed his dick deeper.

"Man after my own heart, that's the proper way to handle a slut," the politician's voice drifted in approvingly.

"Fine, why don't you 'treat the slut like a person' some more, Jamal," Donnie muttered sarcastically, probably thinking he was out of the boss' earshot. Daryl kept his eyes squeezed shut, Jamal's hand warm against his throat as the man held him firmly away from the others.

-|-

As the men argued about Daryl Merle focused on the in and out, mind racing.

The Governor had to know. Everyone else suspected, why not the man who suspected first? He was taunting them, letting a nigger fuck his brother, talkin' to Daryl all creepy, prying out their family history. What was the evil fucker getting out of it, besides a boner? Maybe that was all he needed.

Merle didn't know what to do, him against five grown men weren't good odds. Maybe he could admit to the charade, try and talk Daryl out of this, maybe there was a chance...but he'd seen had quickly situations with the Governor, with any of these men, could turn bloody.

At least the Governor had made a public promise; maybe, in his twisted sense of being a natural politician, he'd make a show of keeping it. The creepy 'pet' thing was keeping them safe, for now, kept them in the same room. And it wasn't pushing Daryl into sobbing or bugging out, things that tended to get some men rougher, more sadistic. His boy was bein' smart, this passive blankness was better. Getting through it so they could get out of here.

Merle had to do the same.

Merle suddenly realized how hard he was, how Patrick's fingers were clenched on the wood. Merle was close to exploding ten minutes in for some reason, he had to slow down. Merle's face started to sweat.

"Hey look, he's already getting hard," Lloyd said, staring down between Daryl's legs.

"See Merle," Jamal said, still fucking steadily, "this is why you don't split 'em open, they might actually be able to enjoy it after a while."

Merle thrust hard in anger, regretting it instantly when his balls bounced against Patrick's.

"Merle, do me a favor?" the Governor called over the lusty racket. "Get a condom on Jonathan, I want Patrick to suck him off."

"Kinda busy," Merle said dangerously back, bile rising in his throat.

"So are we," the Governor responded, "unless one of you boys wants to give the slut a blowjob."

"Yeah right, we ain't faggots," Ron said, sitting with legs spread on a cooler nearby, dick still half-limp.

Don't cause a scene, Merle told himself, gritting his teeth and pulling out, adjusting the pants still around his flank and reaching in his pocket for a condom. Donnie whistled and Merle looked up, realized they were staring at his dick, the condom stretched tight.

"Looks like we really interrupted something," Donnie joked.

As Patrick knelt numbly in front of Daryl Merle stood and ripped the packet on his teeth, walking over and kneeling by his brother, eyes averted, trying not to think. Jamal rearranged Daryl like a grandmother might a small child on her lap.

"What if Patrick's spit gets all over, ain't it contaminated?" Lloyd asked, looking down at Patrick in disgust.

"Well who else, then, the Asian?" the Governor asked.

Panic shot through Merle; like he needed the chink outing them. "Have Patrick give'm a hand job," Merle said, stalling in his eagerness to avoid touching his brother's most private and sensitive place. "Whatever the kid has, it ain't scabies."

At least Patrick wouldn't hurt him.

After considering for a moment, squeezing indolently, the Governor nodded. "Fine," he said inscrutably.

Patrick reached for Daryl with the hand he'd used to lube his ass and Merle whacked him on the shoulder, Patrick jumping. "Other hand, no spit."

Merle glimpsed his brother's erection bobbing between white thighs and the fuzz of his hair. He didn't dare look at Daryl's face as he got behind Patrick, Patrick obediently lifting his hips so Merle could fuck him. Patrick took Daryl in his hand, Daryl jerking, Jamal making what he probably intended to be soothing shushing noises.

Merle wished he could look his baby brother in the eye, mouth the words 'it'll be ok,' but he knew the others were watching like hawks, drooling over their every subtle interaction, waiting for Merle to humiliate himself. A room of vultures he had to keep at bay. Though Daryl did have a good poker face...Merle decided it was worth hazarding a glance, cautiously raising his gaze. Daryl's eyes were squeezed shut in misery, breathing shallowly and leaning his head back on Jamal's shoulder. A muffled noise from Daryl made it clear he was fighting Patrick's touch, the responses of his own body. No easy task; Merle knew Patrick was an expert whore.

Daryl wasn't about to look at him, so Merle's gaze drifted down, past the black arms holding his brother upright to Daryl's body. The full impact of his new position hit Merle, that there was no way he could avoid staring at his brother's rape. Maybe that had been the Governor's plan; because now Daryl was just arms-reach away, knees pushed apart by the nigger's massive thighs, dick going so deep Merle could see the imprint each thrust through his all too lean stomach.

He could hear Jamal muttering. "Yeah baby, take it up that pretty white ass..."

There was a sinful 'nnn' from Daryl as Jamal changed angles, upping his speed, and Merle shuddered, almost loosing rhythm. Something about that huge python of a dick stretching out his baby brother...he wondered if it reminded Daryl of being fucked by their Daddy, how small Daryl's hips had been - Jesus, what was wrong with him?


	4. Jamal

"Sorry to interrupt but can we get his cuffs off, they're scratching my stomach," Jamal complained, slowing down and looking at his abdomen with a wince.

"Might as well replace them with duck-tape," the Gov said somewhat breathlessly. "I do want him bound, though."

Jamal pulled out and stood, picking the slut up by the armpits and dragging him towards the center of the mattress. The sudden action left Patrick some distance away, glancing at the Governor as Merle fucked him, as if unsure if he should follow and keep to his task. After Jamal dropped the slut and pushed him onto knees, head hanging, Lloyd stepped in with clippers.  
  
"I'm cutting the zip-tie now," Lloyd said, pimply ass blindingly white as he crouched down. Jamal kept a firm grip on the slut's upper arms, and there was an audible 'pop' as the plastic snapped. The slut held its arms rigid, hissing like blood was going painfully through pulled muscles. Jamal kept his hands were they were, careful not to squeeze.  
  
"Ready for duck tape?" Donnie asked Jamal, waving a roll already half-used from earlier escapades.  
  
"Give him a minute, he's 'bout dangerous as a drowned cat right now. That alright, boss?" Jamal glanced at the Governor for an ok, pleased to see a nod.  
  
Then placing an arm securely around his waist, dick pressed between asscheeks again, Jamal began lowering the slut forward to balance on all fours. The slut hissed in pain as his arms touched, dropping quickly to elbows to avoid putting weight on swollen wrists. Even his elbows shook wildly and his upper body flopped onto the mattress, making the curved spine and ass more whorish.  
  
It was a prime opportunity for someone to take advantage of the slut's mouth, and Jamal was surprised when both Donnie or Lloyd seemed content to stare. It _was_ a sight. Deciding to put on a show, Jamal slid his hand down the curve of the man's ass and spine towards his neck, and wrapped one powerful hand in the belt strap, holding it taut but not tight. Other hand on the slut's hip, Jamal pushed in, starting to fuck him slow and steady.  
  
He saw Patrick glance at the Governor again, eyes wide.  
  
"I'll get him off," Jamal said to the Governor, to get Patrick off the hook. Patrick had never bothered him. Slowing, he reached from the slut's hip to gently wrap a hand around the man's half-hard member.  
  
"Take your time," the Governor said, "the drugs will do most of the work."  
  
"Come on baby, let me get you hard again," Jamal muttered, rocking rhythmically, nothing too hard. He liked how soft the man was like this, the skin still velvety, untouched by the others.  
  
"Dude, that's pretty gay," he heard Donnie say severely.  
  
Jamal glanced up to see Donnie looking deeply uncomfortable, even as he jacked off. "This ain't gay, motherfucker, this is polite," he retorted.  "Are you really sayin' you'd fuck a guy all day and not give 'im at least one reach-around?"  
  
"Well maybe I ain't interested in touching another man's dick!"  
  
Jamal rolled his eyes. Seemed like crackers were always homophobes.  
  
With the hand holding the belt, he hoisted the man's ass higher so his legs weren't so far apart, aiming with surety for the prostate with his next thrust. He smiled in satisfaction when the slut gave a moan of surprise. His hand drifted to the base of the man's cock, feeling it pulse with blood. Jamal squeezed more tightly until he felt him thrust a bit into his hands.

-|- 

Donnie was starting to wonder just how much of a faggot Jamal was, especially since it wasn't long before the slut was writhing, clearly stricken at it's body's revolt. Whenever it tried to pull away with weak arms Jamal would hoist it back, still using his dick to hit it's sweet spot, to press against it slowly. Soon the slut was shuddering despite the half-hearted escape efforts, face ruddy with humiliation.  
  
"This is his, right?" Donnie glanced to see the Governor leaning over a pile of clothes, holding up a leather vest. "Why don't you put it on him?"  
  
"No offense, Boss, but we ain't the Villagers," Donnie quipped impulsively. He was too adamant to wither at the Governor's cocked eyebrow. "I'm just sayin', I ain't into thinkin' about bikers when I fuck somebody."  
  
"You'd rather he wear what, a sun dress?" the Governor drawled, looking amused as he walked over.  
  
Donnie stumbled on his response, taking the vest automatically when it was handed to him. "Well...."  
  
"Are you seriously saying you picture him as a woman?" Lloyd demanded to Donnie, incredulous. "He's got facial hair and a dick, man, you've got one helluvan imagination."  
  
"Hey come on, I just thought we agreed that _this_ \- " Donnie waved at the mattress, "ain't some gay thing, it's just an outlet 'cause we can't be rough with the girls."  
  
"Uh huh. I'm sure Jennifer would totally buy that," Lloyd replied, "she wouldn't think you were gay at all - "  
  
"My girl's got nothing to do with this," Donnie spat. Jesus, if she ever DID know -  
  
"Give me the vest," Jamal demanded impatiently, reaching out to snatch it from Donnie. "This ain't the time or place for your gay panic, moron. Get it on him, will you Lloyd?"  
  
Lloyd stepped back onto the mattress to do so, kneeling to pull the slut's wrist through an arm hole, muttering and yanking it around its back. Jamal tugged on the belt, and the slut mindlessly pushed itself up to elbows, making it easier for Lloyd to pull it over the second. The vest had scruffy angel wings, the leather dirty with dust and dried mud. Tugging at it to get it even, Lloyd stood and stepped back while Jamal fucked same as before. Donnie found the effect incredibly different.  
  
The draped leather exaggerated the curves of the man's muscled arms, made the bare ass and thighs more glaring, all the open flesh dotted with finger-sized bruises. With the wild hair, the slanted cowboy eyes and the stubble, the slut looked a strange mix of masculine and pathetic.  
  
More pathetic, Donnie decided, especially when the slut held in more tears, the sentiment clear as day on its face. Lloyd was right, it was hard to think of it as a woman; shoulder's were broad, and instead of rolling curves the body was all lean lines. Its ass plumped out nicely, though.  
  
"Your turn, babe," Jamal muttered, going still. In response the slut mindlessly pushed itself from elbows to hands. Turning its closed eyes to one side, away from Merle, it started to rock, slowly fucking itself on Jamal.

Donnie started jacking again, trying to forget about his paranoia, undeniably turned on. At least he'd said something out loud. No-one could accuse him now, especially with the Governor being more faggoty than he was.  
  
The vest swung with the motion, and Donnie was oddly mesmerized by it. He remembered when they'd ripped that vest off him. After the Governor gave the slut over as property Donnie had been one of six guys who'd dragged him here, bound and frantic, to strip him naked. They hadn't even spared socks. Then laughing at his efforts to cover himself, they'd pinned him spreadeagled to the mattress and taken him, one at a time. Jamal had made them use slick, but even so, those noises...that high-pitched squeal the man tried to stifle at the first thrust...  
  
Lloyd was stepping onto the mattress and Donnie snapped himself back to reality, panting, the hardness of his dick suddenly all encompassing.  
  
"Hey man don't be greedy, you just took him," Donnie said in protest.  
  
Lloyd looked over. "You wanna cum first go ahead," he conceded amiably, clearly still thinking of time off from guard duty.  
  
"Donnie," the Governor said, and Donnie jolted, looking over his shoulder. "If you want a turn get on the mattress, like before." There was a terrifying touch of glee in his voice, and Donnie was suddenly concerned. The Gov narrowed eyes at his response. "Relax, Donnie, no-one'll touch you, you're not a slut."  
  
The man was psychic. Making airs at pretending the Governor's words were obvious Donnie glanced at Lloyd, needing affirmation. Lloyd shrugged, looking amused. "You might as well, means I get the mouth."  
  
"Not if you put your balls over my head it don't," Donnie retorted.  
  
Worries abated, he eagerly returned to his previous position on the mattress, feeling the chill of moisture in the fabric against his back and ass. He leaned on his elbows - the perspective was widely different, Jamal a towering monstrosity. It also gave Donnie a unique view of the slut's distressed face, hidden from the others by the fringe of dark hair.  
  
Donnie smiled, watching the slut squeezed in Jamal's meaty hand. Donnie grabbed the leash next to the man's neck, giving a rough tug, meaning clear. Jamal sighed from above, pulling out grudgingly and slapping the slut on the ass. "You know the drill."  
  
Donnie scooted himself more to the center, focusing instead on pulling the man like a stubborn dog on a leash, the man still wobbly and breathing heavily through his nose as he climbed above him. Knees settled around Donnie's sides, and hands went to either side of his head.  
  
The slut looked down between their chests, and Donnie saw a new look on the slut's face at the sight of his dick - comprehension, and alarm. Donnie pulled his muscles such a way so it twitched, just to the freak the guy out, grinning despite himself.  
  
The mattress bobbed between Donnie's legs as Jamal got settled, the slut taking a sharp intake of breath as he was filled again. "Back and forth," Jamal instructed, and it began rhythmically pressing back against Jamal's dick and forward against the hand tight as steel around its junk. The tip of its dick slid against Donnie's stomach, and Donnie squeezed his own while rubbing the head on the slut's hip.  
  
Donnie was taken aback when Jamal let go of the slut to push down on the man's lower back, using all his weight. Donnie gasped as their bodies were pushed together, pulling his hand out from between them to grab the slut's sides. "Jesus..." he grunted, thrusting despite himself and squeezing both their dicks in the hot pressure. The slut gave a stuttery convulsion against him. The leather pressing into Donnie's skin would probably leave crease-marks, but he didn't care, relishing the pressure against soft skin.  
  
"Fuck, let me in 'im," Donnie pleaded.  
  
"Sorry man, not yet, I don't trust you not to split him open," Jamal ground out.  
  
"What? You gotta be kidding me, Lloyd and I fit just fine."  
  
"I'm a bit bigger than Lloyd," Jamal said dryly.  
  
"Hey, you hafta make a point of it?" Lloyd objected.  
  
"No offense, Lloyd."  
  
Donnie pushed up again in frustration. "He's stretched out, man, just try it!"  
  
"Well maybe I don't want him bleeding all over me, alright?"  
  
"Take turns and try again in a minute," the Governor said in artful compromise, "you can work into him slowly."  
  



	5. Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby chapter dragged from hiding by [iamtheletter13](../../../../users/iamtheletter13)

The law was spoken, so Donnie bit his tongue and fumed while Jamal kept thrusting, leaving him out.  
  
"I'll let you in in a minute," Jamal muttered, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
Deciding he had to entertain himself, Donnie focused on the face averted inches away. Seeing its eyes were shut he had an urge. "Look at me," he ordered under his breath.  
  
Eyes opened slowly, looking at him from a glazed and wary angle. Somehow the instant obedience gave Donnie a rush, and he gripped both sides of the slut's head, forcing their gaze to meet directly. Usually he'd never stare someone down like this, but now he had all the power. No need to avert his eyes.  
  
Above them Jamal was starting to grunt with his thrusts and mumble to himself.  
  
Donnie found himself examining the slut's features, running his thumbs near its eyes, over wet skin crinkled with crow's feet. For the first time he realized its eyes were piercing blue. Big eyelashes, too, and they fluttered when Jamal hit a certain spot or thrust real slow.  
  
The terms 'pet' or 'baby' were ridiculous, he decided, the guy was probably older than he was, even had white in his stubble. But there was undeniably something beautiful in this one. Beyond the numb veneer there was a vulnerability that was somehow delicate, touching. The knowledge that this man could normally kill him with bare hands made the whole situation more absurd. More of a thrill, too.  
  
Jamal started fucking in earnest, several thrusts a second. Arms still shaking too much to easily support its weight,  the slut was unable to keep its face from pressing against Donnie's. He realized it had clenched thighs and knees around his hips, hard, wrapping arms around him. The slut was clinging to him.  
  
Overcome by an odd feeling of fondness, Donnie found his arm snaking around the man's leather-clad back, his fingers catching on the fabric wings. His other hand he ran through stringy hair, like he was reassuring a scared animal. Poor guy wanted to be held.  
  
"Don't think you're all special, Donnie, he'll hold on like that to anyone who's nice to 'im," Jamal said somewhere above. Did Jamal sound jealous?  
  
"Nah, I think he likes me," Donnie said glibly. Thrusting up in small gentle movements, he pressed his cheek against the side of the slut's head.  
  
"Well here's a turn of events," he heard Lloyd say. Donnie decided to ignore him and tuned out Lloyd's chatter with Ron.  
  
He could feel knuckles grazing his shoulder blades, the slut's whole body tucked so tight against him he could feel it trembling. He wracked his memory for a name...Jonathan? At least that's what Merle claimed it was.  
  
He smiled, knowing Merle was probably pissed as hell at the situation. He couldn't see Merle from his position, but he assumed 'Jonathan' wasn't hiding his face from the man by accident. Donnie was betting their connection was prison bitch and master, with Merle probably embarrassed they'd grown attached.  
  
"Alright, your turn Donnie," Jamal said regretfully, breathing in near rasps above them. "Gotta pull out or I'll bust early."  
  
As Jamal slowly pulled out Donnie squeezed his arm under the slut's hip and past balls and soft hair, grabbing his own cock and getting it into place. He thrust eagerly into the heat, pushing hard against the weight. He felt Jamal's dickhead pushing tentatively into the wet space as well. Donnie set a steady pace.  
  
Jonathan whimpered quietly against his collarbone, then louder as Jamal nudged past the ring of muscles. "Shhh," he found himself saying into Jonathan's ear, rubbing his thumb through his hair. Was the guy purposely trying to sound like a hurt puppy? It was such a contrast to the man's usual grunts and deep moans; either exhaustion or the drugs were breaking down his filters.  
  
There was a tiny 'nh' as Jamal creeped deeper, then held it there with incredible control. Donnie didn't mind having the extra fleshy ridge to slide against - which he supposed was weird, but God, being turned on changed some things.  
  
Stubble scratched at his shoulder, and Donnie had an urge to kiss the guy. It seemed as natural as it was disgusting, but he licked his lips and held off, making up for it by pushing so deep he bottomed out. Jamal was gently nudging in and out now, the movement of his shoulder making it clear he was jacking the shaft more energetically.  
  
Donnie wondered what it be like to take this one home for a night, after the Governor's games were done. Lloyd and Merle used to do it with the fifteen-year-old, and while Donnie had never had the urge before he was starting to understand what they saw in it.  
  
He didn't want to hurt him particularly, he could do that here. What Donnie wanted was to get Jonathan worshiping his cock, desperate for release and begging to be fucked, maybe get him fucked up on so much ecstasy he couldn't see straight. The man was too humiliated to enjoy this freely in public, but in private...he wanted to see Jonathan's eyes roll back as he came on their stomachs, with Donnie deep inside him, controlling it when it happened. Donnie wanted to own it.  
  
Maybe he could borrow the room with the four-post bed and tie the slut spreadeagled, then fall asleep with his dick still inside. That was one fantasy he'd never had the courage to ask a girlfriend to indulge. After waking up half hard he could start thrusting all slow, for as long as he wanted. He'd bring them both to cumming over and over, no-one watching, judging -  
  
Donnie jolted when he realized the Governor was stepping onto the mattress, crouching above as a shadowy behemoth. Jonathan instinctively raised eyes upwards. The angle exaggerating curved cheekbones and the hollows of his clenched jaw.  
  
"You mind?" the Governor asked Jamal, handing the man the roll of duct tape. "Nothing too tight."  
  
"Sure." Jamal's dick nudged distractedly at the base of Donnie's balls as he looked for the tape edge.  
  
A well-maintained hand rested next to Donnie's in Jonathan's hair. "Break's over, sweetheart."


	6. Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter now beta'd to badassery [iamtheletter13](../../../../users/iamtheletter13)

The Governor's knee went to the mattress by Daryl's shoulder, taking the leash, and Daryl tried not to panic at the pressure on his windpipe. The cum in his mouth felt slimy, thicker than saliva and _fuck_ but he wanted to swallow. He heard ripping tape and Jamal was pulling his elbow behind his back. When Jamal grabbed the second arm Daryl had to rest his weight on Donnie, his own dick tingling as Donnie kept moving inside him. He stared at the mattress as Jamal started to tape his wrists together.  
  
By the far wall a radio crackled, something like "Governor" coming through.  
  
"Want me to get it?" Ron asked, still sitting naked on the cooler.  
  
"I can tell it's Milton, tell him later," the Governor said, as Jamal finished with the tape. "Jamal, you ready to try again?"  
  
"Think he's more prepped at least, but it'd still be dumb to pound him," Jamal said, hand squeezing Daryl's ass-cheek, kneading it. "Nnf, I'm looking forward to this."  
  
"Take it real easy then. Hear that Donnie?"  
  
Donnie was breathing harshly underneath, not seeming to mind how tightly Daryl's legs squeezed his sides. "Yep."  
  
Daryl jerked when Jamal pushed against the ring of muscle. The Governor's hand wormed down the belt, coming to grip his neck as Jamal nudged deeper, and even that small pressure pushed Donnie's member against that spot that made his dick pulse, made it feel like an orgasm was building in his entire body from the inside out.  
  
"Move, Jonathan.." Kindly said, but with an authoritative pull on his throat. Daryl realized the Governor was jacking himself in his pants with the other hand.  
  
When he tried to move his hips his nerves failed. He was already stretching too far, beyond anything before. They'd split him in half.

He heard a grunt, and glanced anxiously to the left. Patrick was still on all fours, with his limp dick hanging under his belly as Merle fucked him. The glance Daryl spared for Merle lasted just a millisecond, enough to see Merle was looking another direction.  
  
But Patrick. Patrick was staring straight at him with numb, unadulterated horror.  
  
Daryl's own fear doubled, tripled, and he started to breath faster. Had Patrick seen people killed like this, was it some sort of torture?  
  
He realized he was seeing spots, his vision started to blur and darken, and muffled voices were speaking nonsense.  
  
"Hey, hey it's alright," Donnie whispered inches from his face, and Daryl felt hands clasp either side of his head, warm against his ears. Daryl blinked hard at him, trying to bring him into focus. "You'll fit, hear?" Daryl waited for the mockery, the lie in his eyes, but to his shock Donnie nodded at him with real encouragement. The man was serious. "Come on."  
  
Bolstered, Daryl flexed his thighs to move a half inch. His insides ached with every increment of movement and he paused, his own breathing deafening through his half-clogged nose.  
  
"Merle," the Governor proclaimed, like he'd had an innovative idea. "Come calm your acquaintance down, tell him he can trust me."  
  
"Be easier if you just let him off the hook," Merle retorted.  
  
"This is his job now, Merle, don't interfere with getting him broken in. Come on, you and Patrick come close, just make him comfortable."  
  
Patrick crawled ungracefully onto the mattress, springs squeaking, and Daryl stared fixedly at Donnie's neck and ear when he knew Merle was close. The Governor tugged the leash and Daryl looked up under his eyelashes, knowing he had to do what was wanted. He met his brother's gaze straight on.  
  
Over his own breathing, Daryl could hear them all panting; Merle audibly swallowed.  
  
"Jon... it's alright," Merle's said falsely, only the faintest tremor under the soothing tones. "You can..." It was too much, swallowing the pride too much a mouthful.  
  
The Governor waved a hand, clearly egging Merle on, while Lloyd had stepped behind Merle, jacking earnestly. Merle's face twitched, a bead of sweat dripping off his nose.  
  
"You can trust him, boy," Merle ground, rage simmering beneath the surface. "Just do what the man says."  
  
A low, stupid chuckle from Ron reached Daryl's ears, and that was when Daryl knew.

Merle wasn't scheming an escape.  
  
At any moment the Governor could snap Daryl's neck and Merle wouldn't be able to lift a finger. Too many of them. Despair pushed at the back of Daryl's eyeballs, his throat starting to clog; there was nothing to stop this from plummeting to a lower level of Hell.  
  
Something of his hopelessness must have been visible, because Merle's eyes flashed with guilt.  
  
"Patrick," the Governor growled, and instantly the other slut pushed back on Merle, starting to fuck himself like he wanted it. Merle sucked air through his teeth and his eyelids flickered. Feeling seconds away from sobs, Daryl started to look away, only to have the Governor's hand clench around his jaw, forcing him to watch. "See Jon, try and show some oomf like Patrick here, little emulation never hurt anyone."  
  
Daryl's face burned at the thought of looking anything like that. Men weren't supposed to move that way.  
  
"Boss," Jamal ground out, his meaning clear in the tone of frustration.  
  
"Ah, right." The Governor let go of Daryl's jaw, patting him on the cheek. "Let's get this movin' again, almost to that warm shower, aren't we? Come on."  
  
Just one hour.  
  
 _Less_ than an hour... Daryl shivered as Jamal's fingernails slid under the vest and up his lower back, the leather sweaty on his skin. Even if the Governor was lying through his teeth, that promised respite was still his only chance.  
  
 _Do what the man says..._  
  
With determination forged of desperation, Daryl gritted his teeth and inched back again. He tried to pretend Merle wasn't there. Tried to pretend it was just strangers.  
  
He'd barely moved before his insides were burning again, and fear was making his heart pound like a jackhammer. He slowed, hoping they'd have patience, but this time the Governor pulled slightly at the belt. The pressure made him gag, almost spitting out the liquid filling his mouth.  
  
He had to swallow, he fucking had to...but if he disobeyed, would the Governor's deal be off?  
  
"Hey...um, boss, I think he wants to swallow," Donnie said, actually sounding worried. Daryl almost went limp in relief, a noise escaping his throat.  
  
"Does he, now?" Even better, the Governor let up on the belt. "Well, he should've just asked me, Goddamnit. Look at me, pet."  
  
Huffing a breath through his nose, Daryl raised his eyes upward.  
  
"Is that true? You wanna swallow?"  
  
Daryl nodded, humiliation crushing down on him.  
  
A slow smile, a sort of surprised ebullience, spread across the Governor's face. "Well look at that," he said, and a hand was on Daryl's face, thumb brushing his cheek. "Trust, obedience, that's what we're aiming for. You've done good so far, should be proud of yourself. Swallow."  
  
Daryl did.  
  
It took everything not to puke it right back up, but he could _breathe_ , gulping in the room's stale air.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" The Governor let go of Daryl's face, Daryl too tired to keep his head from lowering back to Donnie's shoulder.  
  
"Please, Guv, let me speed this up." Jamal's voice was low and hoarse.  
  
"I was hoping he'd do this himself."  
  
Jamal made a noise of shaky frustration, and the Governor laughed.  
  
"Fine, go ahead." Jamal started to push in, slow and steady.  
  
Daryl couldn't help jerking forward but Donnie gripped his shoulders, wiggling hips underneath him so Daryl was still filled to the hilt. Jamal didn't stop. Jesus...Jesus...Daryl realized he was breathing in harsh, loud rasps, a hitch at the end of each. He didn't want to bleed, fuck, but he didn't want to bleed -  
  
"Fuck fuck, FUCK," Donnie was chanting loudly, "I've never felt anything so tight in my life, ah - "  
  
"Not there yet..." Jamal grunted, and as he went deeper Daryl wanted to scream, managing to muffle the noise as a whine. Muscles stretched and his dick throbbed almost painfully against the soft hair and smooth skin of Donnie's stomach.  
  
If felt like an eternity before Jamal bottomed out, all three of them panting as they adjusted. Or, in Daryl's case, tried not to completely lose his mind. He felt like if they moved a hair in any direction he'd break. Maybe he already had.

-|-

"Mmph!" Jamal pulled back in order to push in deep again, and the slut's pained grimace, the strangled moan, made Lloyd shiver. Too hot and bothered to stand and watch anymore, he stepped onto the mattress, his feet sinking into the padding near Donnie's head.  
  
The Governor noticed. "Wait wait wait, Jamal, let's get Lloyd in on this. Get his head up somehow, will you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jamal pivoted back, tugging on the vest, and when that didn't give enough grip he wrapped his hands around Jonathan's thick biceps instead, hoisting back. Donnie pushed up on his shoulders at the same time.  
  
"Lloyd, right here." The Governor motioned for Lloyd to get close, Lloyd hesitating when he saw how he'd have to position himself, but then he shrugged to himself, bracing for the bitch storm sure to follow.  
  
Donnie was too distracted to react until Lloyd had his knees on either side of Donnie's head. "Hey!" Donnie shifted as if to move, but there wasn’t space to do so. "What the fuck is this, ass Twister?"  
  
"How's this, Donnie boy," the Governor started, Lloyd more interested in the slut's swollen lips. "Go along with it and I'll give you a week off guard duty, contest is yours."  
  
"Sorry, boss, I ain't starin' at Lloyd's pimply white - "  
  
The Governor's hand slammed into Donnie's bony shoulder, pushing him back to the mattress. "Then how's this," he said darkly, patience clearly gone, "do what you're told, or I'll have the liberty of blowin' your head off."  
  
Donnie's jaw clamped shut with an audible click. This time Ron's laugh tapered off quickly, like he wasn't sure if the Governor was serious or not.  
  
"Thank you," the Governor said sarcastically, readjusting his position. "Alright, you can go to town, boys."  
  
To their credit Jamal and Donnie didn't go in real hard, while Lloyd pushed through the exquisitely soft skin of Jonathan's lips, sliding along the roof of his mouth. Even though the slut braced like he expected to choke, Lloyd moved slowly, allowing the suction to do the work.  
  
"That's it, doin' perfect, son," the Governor was muttering to Jonathan over the steady slap of flesh on flesh. "It's alright if it feels good, ain't nothin' to be ashamed of. Now, I want you think about your old man." Jamal seemed egged on, thrusting until Jon was wheezing around Lloyd's dick, spit starting to dribble from the corners of his mouth. "He's deep inside you, using you as a fucktoy, ain't he boy?"

"Nmn - "  
  
There was another crackle on the radio. "Gov'ner, I think Milton's still tryin', he's real adamant," Ron said.  
  
The Governor made a dramatic noise of exasperation, slow and drawn out. "I swear to God, that man is worse than a wife sometimes." Lloyd chuckled, knowing Milton's needy tendencies made it pretty much true. The Governor rubbed his temple, like he had a migraine. "Fine, I'll get it done with. Tell him to radio back in five, will you? Private channel."  
  
"Wooo-ee, well that ain't what I expected," a new voice said, and Lloyd heard shoes on the wood floor, the door creaking shut. "Hey boss."  
  
"Shumpert! Just the man I needed to see," the Governor said, pulling his hand from his pants and handing the leash to Lloyd. "It's about the fuel run tomorrow, just take a minute."  
  
"Yeah, alright," Shumpert said, the man's dark skin already sweaty as he took off his jacket and gun holster. No weapons were allowed near the new whores. As the Governor got off the mattress Lloyd tried to tune out the conversation that followed. Work shit was the last thing he wanted to think about.

He did glance over his shoulder, and, seeing the Governor was occupied, with Shumpert sparing (envious, maybe?), looks their direction, he turned back to his new impulse. Lloyd almost hesitated, then remembered there were really no holds barred.  
  
"So you used to give your daddy blowjobs, huh?" he whispered to Jonathan, still holding the leash loosely in his hand.  
  
He pulled out, Jon well-trained after a day of sucking dick to know to keep his mouth open. Holding the shaft of his dick, Lloyd pressed his balls against Jon's face, rubbing against the stubble.  
  
He exhaled shakily, unable to stop his hips from jerking a bit at the friction. He pushed one hand against the back of Jon's head. "Say fuck me, Daddy," he whispered.  
  
"Mm - "  
  
"Say it!" Lloyd hissed, Donnie giving a little giggle somewhere underneath.  
  
Jonathan couldn't seem to get his vocal chords to work, but the words eventually came out clear enough, as air only. "Fuck me Daddy."  
  
Lloyd grinned. "Happy to oblige." He forcefully maneuvered Jon straight onto his shaft.  
  
"You guys are still assholes," Jamal muttered distractedly. When Lloyd started thrusting Jon started to whine again, voice jumping every time Lloyd passed his tonsils.  
  
"Think we can come on his face at the same time?" Lloyd asked. "I'm all about the facials, man."  
  
Jamal grunted. "Gotta admit, me too. I'm about three, four minutes off."  
  
"Maybe you should wait," Donnie said, "'till the boss is done, see what he wants - "  
  
"I can't fucking wait, man, you gotta bust a nut, you gotta bust a nut," Jamal said. "'sides, if the Gov wants two in his ass he can get Shumpert to do it."  
  
"Hey guys." At Shumpert's voice Lloyd looked to his left, seeing him stepping onto the mattress. He had a wife-beater on but no pants, already erect as he looked down on them. "Man, I need this. I'm blue-balled as hell, Tanisha's got night morning sickness or some shit."  
  
"Woah unto you," Jamal intoned, the Governor talking in the background. Shumpert knelt where Merle had been earlier, starting to jack over Jon's head. He had a nice cock, Lloyd thought. Bigger than his.

"He drugged?" Shumpert asked.  
  
"Ecstasy, bunch of painkillers, he's blasted," Lloyd replied. "He's got a hard-on too, the Governor's trying to get him off."  
  
"Well, shit. Let me fuck his ass awhile?"  
  
"Fat chance, bitch, try later," Jamal muttered, starting to pound harder in response.  
  
Shumpert grunted in disapproval.  
  
"No, Milton, I'm sorry, we're not cutting hot water just so you can finish an experiment you already botched two times," the Governor was saying, pacing behind them. "Wait 'till morning, will you?"  
  
There was a short, angry burst on the other side of the radio.  
  
"Well then can't you rant to Martinez about this, let him decide? And frankly where I am is none of her damn business."  
  
Lloyd put his thumb in the corner of the slut's warm mouth, feeling Jamal's and Donnie's disparate rhythms through Jon's body. They were squelching through 'his' cum, he thought, biting his lip. He was about to give Jon his third load of the day, and that didn't even count when he'd cum in his pants after the capture, just from watching them grope and rub on him.  
  
Jesus, the apocalypse was great for his sex life.  
  
"You want to know? Fine, Milton, hear for yourself." The mattress creaked as the Governor stepped closer, extending the radio between Lloyd and Shumpert's shoulders. "Louden it up, boys."  
  
Lloyd let the moan in his throat jump, the others groaning and muttering along with him. The noises should've been embarrassing, but he'd honestly stopped caring. That, combined with the steady slap of flesh on flesh must've made the scene pretty obvious to listeners.  
  
After a few loud 'nggs' from Jon the radio vanished, followed by muffled shouting.  
  
"Milton's got such a stick up his ass," Lloyd said breathlessly, looking back at the Governor's tall form.  
  
The Governor smirked, holding the radio from his ear while Milton talked. "He just can't admit he likes it. Minute this conversation is over he'll probably rub one out, I'd bet you all my whiskey on that."  
  
Lloyd guffawed, prone to believing him, and the Governor put the radio to his mouth.  
  
"Yadda, yadda, despicable, wrong, heard it a thousand times. Why don't you embrace your wild side for once, put down the experiment and come on up here. I doubt our new...companion would mind one more participant."  
  
Shouting.  
  
"Alright, alright. Nevermind."

-|-

Daryl could barely discern everyone's self-important babbling over the sounds from his own throat, but the Governor's voice cut above the others. His rich tones rolled, they echoed, something about generators and fuel, curfews, Andrea....Andrea...  
  
Daryl's eyes snapped wide at the thrill of terror.  
  
He had Andrea?  
  
Jamal thrust so deep it felt like he'd been punched internally, and for a moment panic flushed away his thoughts. His whole body went rigid as he waited for the next pang, but Jamal just stayed deep. When Jamal did start moving a moment later it was shallow, slower as if in apology, and Daryl's mind flew back to Andrea.  
  
It was a common name, he remembered with hope. He just wasn't thinking straight, it could be anyone.  
  
"Well tell her not to worry her pretty blonde head, I'll take her tomorrow," the Governor said casually. To Daryl the dialogue seemed jilted, like phrases were being forced in. "You know, she's already an excellent shot, seems to me she's wastin' her time on all that target practice, she should've done it this afternoon."  
  
It was Andrea. That fucker _had her_.  
  
Rage flooded out, taking the form of a muffled growl around Lloyd's cock. He was just a hair from biting Lloyd's dick clean off, trembling with restraint, but no-one seemed to notice, just doing what they'd been doing all fucking day.  
  
His helplessness reinforced itself, and with nowhere to go the rage spun inward, morphing into despair. Daryl held in a wracking sob. Had the Governor been raping her? Forcing her?  
  
If anyone from the group deserved some fucked up torture Daryl knew it was himself, not someone like her, still all wide-eyed about proving herself, even though she was already too tough for her own good.  
  
All that girl cared about was keeping people safe. Such a beautiful person, to have that betrayed...

-|-

Merle realized the Governor wasn't talking anymore, and couldn't help scanning the room to find him. The man had returned to lounging in his throne with his hand in his pants, mouth parted as he watched. His eyes, and his eyes only, flicked lizard-like to Merle's. Feeling the color drain from his face, Merle quickly looked back to Patrick.  
  
He couldn't risk interaction. At this point if the Governor did _anything_ to bait him, he'd have a hard time not doing something stupid.  
  
He went back to focusing on his dick, the slimy feel of fucking his own cum in the condom. Thankfully Patrick hadn't said anything about him getting off already. Not that the pussy would.  
  
Daryl's moans sped up as Jamal changed pace, and Merle's eyes slipped incrementally back towards his brother, almost magnetized. Merle was already getting hard again, and he knew at this point he couldn't just blame it on the Viagra he'd taken earlier. Daryl ass-deep on those two huge dicks, it was about the craziest shit Merle had ever seen.  
  
And Goddamn, Daryl could _take_ it.  
  
He made himself look away again, hoping the Governor wasn't staring at him. Maybe this was the Governor's plan, putting Merle in an impossible situation, forcing him a hide a boner next to... well, now Daryl was starting to blubber, the noises muffled but distinct, and Merle looked back.  
  
It wouldn't be long before Daryl broke down completely, he realized. They needed a plan B, but Jesus, do what? Go get help? Impossible, he knew he couldn't leave his brother like this. However this played out, he had to be here. He'd keep his brother alive.

-|-

Daryl tried to keep his mind on Andrea, though his thoughts kept skittering away like squirrels. He knew he had to get her out somehow, even more so since her being here was his own fucking fault. If he hadn't listened to shell-shocked Rick maybe he could've tracked her, kept her out of this hell-hole. She was too moral, too strong-willed to be around people like this. They'd kill her.  
  
He doubted he'd be in a state to help her anytime soon, but maybe Merle could...but then why hadn't he already? Daryl's mind stumbled with confusion, not able to find a ready answer.  
  
Rick then.  
  
But... Rick was coming for Glenn and Maggie, sure, maybe Daryl as an afterthought, but how would he know Blondie was even here? Ah, who was he kidding, waiting for a rescue was a long-shot; the only sure plan was waiting to escape with Merle, then getting Andrea out himself.  
  
"Donnie, hold him up," Jamal said, and Daryl felt Jamal sliding out.  
  
Donnie pushed up on his chest so Daryl could rest on his haunches and keep sucking Lloyd, doing just enough with his tongue to keep the man from complaining, or slapping him in the head like he'd been prone to that morning.  
  
"Ass is yours, man," Jamal said gruffly as he stood, Shumpert making a noise of approval, the mattress creaking under the moving weight. Bile rose in Daryl's throat - Shumpert was a lot rougher than Jamal.  
  
"I have to watch this," Ron muttered, and the mattress bent under new feet.  
  
"Fuck, I'm close, hurry up," Lloyd said, gripping Daryl's hair and pulling out, then taking himself in hand. Before Daryl could more than swallow in relief Jamal's hand gripped his jaw and yanked his head to the right. Shumpert's dick had been replaced with Jamal's, he saw, white ropes of old cum contrasting sharply with dark veined skin.  
  
"Lemme see your tongue," Jamal ordered brusquely, still holding Daryl's jaw as both men jacked above his face, like some cheap porno Daryl wished he could just turn off.  
  
As Daryl obeyed Shumpert slapped his ass, hard enough to sting. The drugs turned the pain into warmth, tingling up his skin and Shumpert pushed in with a groan, his fingernails digging painfully into Daryl's hip-bones. How much longer...  
  
Couldn't be more than half an hour, that was all, then freedom. Daryl jerked as the first stream of cum landed on his face, the hot, sticky liquid starting to drip down the curve of his cheek. The second spurt almost landed in his eye.  
  
"Ahhh..." Lloyd said softly, "Jesus, fuck," a litany of murmured swear words. Donnie wasn't even moving anymore, slack-jawed and eyes rolled up in a state of rigid orgasmic bliss, Shumpert doing the pounding. Lloyd's load was exhausted in a few streams, but Jamal's not so much, stream after stream while he jacked only slightly, pooling on the back of Daryl's tongue where the taste was more bitter.  
  
Shame burned at Daryl's cheeks, despite all his efforts to numb it out. He sensed a shadow to his right, and somehow knew the politician was standing above him and relishing every moment.  
  
That was when his doubt erased itself, and the terrifying truth he'd been dodging became unavoidable. The man was a psychopath, a complete fucking nutjob, and Daryl just a pawn in some game; a nothing. There was no end to this. No way to run into the woods, to wait for his Pa to pass out, to hitch-hike to his uncle's house with thirty bucks in his pocket and a hunting knife - this was his Death.  
  
After Jamal had squeezed out the last drop, still pinning Daryl's jaw open, Lloyd gripped the belt and pushed his softening dick in, thighs trembling as he held himself down Daryl's sore throat. Daryl felt the tears mixing with snot, cum, fucking everything, and he couldn't take it, sobs coming unfettered from his own chest. He was fucking worthless. All those efforts to make himself into something, into a man instead of a bitch, and it still ended here. Back where it started.  
  
He wondered why he'd bothered trying.

-|-

Daryl managed to pull his face away from Lloyd's dick, tugging against the leash, Shumpert still pounding hard. "Merle."  
  
When Merle's eyes met his, it was obvious he didn't want them talking, glancing nervously at the other men. "What, Jon," Merle growled.  
  
"Shoot me."  
  
Merle's eyes burned into his, speechless, and the world seemed to slow as Daryl saw the thoughts play on his brother's face. Then Merle shook his head, a disbelieving 'no' on his lips, and Daryl started to struggle with everything he had left.  
  
"Shoot me!" Daryl screamed, hysterical sobs wrenching at his chest. "Fucking please! Merle!"  
  
Merle ripped the hidden knife from his boot and lunged.

 


	7. Rick

Merle ripped the hidden knife from his boot and lunged.  
  
At the blur of movement Daryl felt paralyzed, time seeming to slow. Filled with hope that this was the end, that it was finally over, he let his eyes slide shut. He was ready. But instead of pain, he heard a crunch.  
  
"Fugh!" Shumpert roared, his member sliding out as he stumbled back, and Daryl snapped back to the present. He choked as Donnie grabbed at his neck in a panic, trying to untangle them when Jamal, all 200+ pounds of him, crashed down like a bag of rocks. Daryl was flattened onto Donnie with an 'oof', his chin hitting soft flesh as liquid dribbled onto his thighs; Jamal's blood.  
  
"Merle," the Governor shouted, "don't try it-"  
  
There was the whir of a thrown knife, a wet 'thwak', and a gargling body hit the floor. As Daryl tried to get Jamal's hips off his back Donnie looked up with wide eyes and a combat boot smashed into Donnie's face, the crunch of cartilage comically loud. Donnie screamed, clawing at his spurting nose when Merle's boot crushed the delicate bone between Donnie's eye and ear. Donnie went still, and as Daryl pulled back against Jamal he saw movement behind his brother.  
  
"Merle-"  
  
"Don't kill him!" the Governor ordered, and Daryl didn't have time to shout a warning before there was a thunk, Merle collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Merle! MERLE!" Daryl tried anew to get free, the belt trapped somehow in the bodies, pulling at his neck. "No...no, no," he pleaded softly, staring over Donnie's blank eyes to his brother, hoping to see movement, realizing what he'd done.  
  
"Took you long enough," the Governor scolded, stepping over.  
  
"He hid me priddy good," Shumpert said through a broken nose, tossing the shoe aside. Patrick was huddled in an almost fetal position nearby, and Daryl gave up trying to crawl to Merle; he couldn't stop shaking, teeth chattering loudly.  
  
"You're fine, you're fine," he heard Ron saying quietly, hysterical wheezing underneath his assurances.  
  
"Behind his back please, zip-ties too," the Governor said, stepping into view and holding out ductape to Shumpert. "Actually wait, you get dressed, I'll do it."  
  
Shumpert gave Merle a kick in the stomach before stepping away, the Governor ripping tape. Daryl wanted to scream at them to get the fuck away from his brother, but in his dizzying haze he'd at least regained the sense to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Someone else was still breathing raggedly, he realized, the sound punctuated by bubbling blood. Above the mattress Daryl glimpsed Lloyd on his back with Ron's on his throat, the latter obviously trying not to cry.  
  
"Boss," Ron said in a stricken voice, "I can get doctor Stevens, maybe he can make it-"  
  
"No, he can't," the Governor said, sounding pained as he ripped more tape. "Look at him, he's gone. Mercy killing."  
  
"He has a chance-"  
  
"Soldier!"  
  
Lloyd's death throes were getting louder, more panicked.  
  
"Sorry brother," Ron muttered. There was a shaky sob from Lloyd, a gurgle through slit vocal chords; then quiet. The sound of blood dripping onto the wood floor.  
  
Ron stood, grim and naked, and stepped over to the mattress. Trying not to hyperventilate, Daryl peeked up through wet eyelashes to watch him crouch by Donnie, placing two bloody fingers to his neck.  
  
"Dead." Ron's voice was quavering, anger brewing. Daryl didn't dare move or look at his face, wondering if Ron could feel his body shaking through the mattress. "All of 'em, he fucking killed all of 'em. Jesus, what the FUCK happened?"  
  
"Merle just murdered his own town-mates, that's what happened," the Governor said dryly.  
  
"Why?" Ron raged, getting to his feet. "He's our friend, just for some stupid bitch?"  
  
"That's not some stupid bitch, apparently," the Governor said darkly, and the blank orbs of his eyes fixed directly on Daryl.  
  
Overcome with blind terror, Daryl pulled closer to Jamal, hoping Jamal would wake up, stop whatever was about to happen...at the Governor's footsteps on wood Daryl pressed his face into the mattress, Donnie's shoulder warm on his forehead, trying not to panic. He felt sticky everywhere.  
  
"They clearly have a connection like I thought," the Governor continued. "I just never imagined...this being the outcome."  
  
"Boss, let me kill the sonofabitch," Ron begged, "I'll do whatever you want for it."  
  
"Later, maybe," the Governor said. "Both of you guard the end of the hallways, don't come unless I call for you by name. And keep all this quiet, will you?"  
  
"Yeah boss." "Sure."  
  
Footsteps signified they were gathering their things and leaving, Ron muttering to himself, and at one point kicking Merle in the back. With little ado, the door slammed closed. The mattress creaked, and Daryl felt Jamal being pulled off him, over Donnie.  
  
"Well, Daryl, I have to say your brother didn't do half bad," the Governor said, voice strained with the weight. "I was thinking he'd get two, max, not three out of six." Daryl opened his eyes in shock as Jamal's corpse rolled to the wood floor, the Governor looking at him with a smile.

_[Alternate Ending](../../1077068) by senoia_

-|-

"I swear, I swear I swear that's all I know!" the twenty-something sobbed, face bloody from where Michonne had cracked him with her katana hilt.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Michonne demanded, hefting the sword.  
  
"Only the Governor's men handle that!" he squealed, hunching behind his knees on the dirt. "I just got here a couple months ago, y-y-you saw me in camp, I just cleaned the equipment. All I heard was that Merle brought in two people, that's it, I swear that's it-"  
  
"What about the prisoner from this morning?" Rick asked, panting a few paces away.  
  
"Pro'ly keepin' him, w-with the others," he stuttered. "The Governor's men, t-they take people all over, and they d-don't come back. P-places people aren't allowed to go."  
  
Michonne gave a huff of disapproval, turning to Rick and shaking her head. "Useless."  
  
Rick grimaced in frustration, wiping sweat from his brow. There was a familiar raspy growl, and he glanced over at a thump; Oscar had just decapitated a walker, watching the head tumble down a hill. The low sun cast warm shades on the desolate landscape beyond, leaves rustling in a rotten breeze. The buildings of Woodbury were barely visible.  
  
Gag replaced, Michonne left the whimpering captive and limped over to Rick, one hand on her leg. She no longer smelled of walker entrails, but her BO still proceeded her. "So what now?" she asked, leaning in close. "I can go in, find someone more useful."  
  
"No, we stay together, wait 'till curfew like planned," Rick countered, knowing full well two missing people would be noticed. Michonne's face stayed impassive, but Rick sensed disapproval, so he leaned in closer to explain. "Look, we can't blow this with risks; chances are he'll keep Glenn and Maggie alive for leverage, and Daryl's got his brother. Merle can keep him safe, he'll vouch for him if he needs to."  
  
"Maybe," Michonne said. "Maybe that scumbag'll grow a spine. Or maybe not. You know, I think you're overestimating the Governor's sanity."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that brother or not, we could already be chasing a ghost-"  
  
"Well, you better hope not," Rick snarled, refusing to even consider the possibility. "'Cause if anything happens to him, you die too."  
  
"For what?" Michonne drew back, looking authentically offended. "You still blaming that shit on me?"  
  
"All I know is that I've seen him sneak past a whole herd of walkers undetected before-"  
  
"And that makes what he did less reckless?" Michonne demanded, eyes wide. "Look, my info was good. As far as I see it, you let him do something stupid and now we're down a man."  
  
"Hey, chill, chill, both of you," Oscar said beseechingly, and Rick turned to see the big man approaching with a half-eaten Powerbar and a machete in either hand. At their expressions he raised his hands defensively. "I'm just sayin', lady here has a bullet wound in her leg and your buddy just got captured by a psychopath. You're both in shitty moods, but no reason to take it out on each, right?" He nodded at distant approaching walkers, taking an athletic bite of his Power Bar. "Plenty of outlets."  
  
If possible, Michonne frowned more ferociously. Always that look of...Rick remembered pain was no doubt contributing to the grim set of her mouth.  
  
Oscar was right. "Jesus, I'm just..." Rick said, looking down at his pockets, trying to remember where he'd stashed the painkillers. "One sec, they're here-"  
  
"I'm fine," she said promptly. At Rick's clear concern she gave a small eye-roll, hefting the blade. "Can't take too many and operate heavy machinery."

"Ah."  
  
"We need to move," Oscar said, the choir of grunts and growls growing louder.  
  
Rick sighed, and walked to grab the elbow of their sniveling prisoner, yanking him to his feet. "Keep up," Rick said, and the man nodded furiously, blood seeping onto the fabric gag. Rick ignored the sharp scent of urine; the man had a growing stain on his designer jeans.

Oscar and Michonne set a quick pace in front, Rick and the captive stumbling over corpses and logs in their wake. It wasn't lost on Rick that he was depending on two almost utter strangers. The thought made his blood boil; the group had gone a whole season without a single loss, not even a major injury. But the minute they'd reconnected with other people the casualties had racked up. Lori didn't feel dead, so that didn't count the same way, but T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie; they'd all hurt like hell, as bad as losing family.  
  
But Daryl being taken was the first time Rick felt crippled by the loss. He'd never realized 'till now how much he'd come to depend on Daryl at his side, confirming his decisions, his leadership, Christ, even his own self-confidence. He had no idea if he was making the right call; if waiting to go into Woodbury meant it'd be too late.

"Hey," Michonne said, just loud enough to get his attention, panting and gleaming with sweat as she fell in step with him. She made sure she had eye contact before speaking. "We'll find your friends."  
  
Rick gave her a weak smile, nodding in acknowledgement. He expected her to say more, elaborate, but she seemed to have said all she needed.

-|-

Philip's breath hitched as he stared at the sight below - Merle's kid brother spread like a pinned butterfly, on his back with knees pulled back and apart by tape, pale skin dotted with a rainbow of delicate purples and blues. Even his eyes were piercing blue, eyes red around the irises as he snuffled.  
  
"Quit crying, he's not dead," the Governor said, noticing the words came out more coddling than angry.  
  
He stepped closer onto the bloodsoaked mattress, pushing his boot-tip into soft skin near his puckering asshole. The juxtaposing image seared into his retinas, blood pumping through his hard-on. He was impressed Daryl still had a stiffie himself; drugs didn't much care about trauma, apparently. As he pushed his shoe deeper white flesh curved to meet rubber, shadows playing on the slick skin. Philip started to smile, refusing to reach into his pants - not yet.

-|-

Waking with a jolt, the throbbing in the back of his skull relentless as a jackhammer. Making an effort not to wince or draw attention, Merle blinked against the light, shifting slightly. His arms were taped behind his back, pressed against the wood floor.

More urgently, someone was sucking him off. Merle jerked against the unwanted touch, stilling when bony hands squeezed his balls, fingernails sharp as knives. Merle lifted his head to see Patrick, staring at him with a warning look. With a final glare Patrick lowered his head again, Merle hissing at the touch of tongue, the steady slick movements.  
  
Ducktape ripped, and Merle whipped his head around to find his brother. His initial scrutiny was blocked by Jamal's head, the corpse staring at him with one eye red and slimy from Merle's knife stab. But over that was the Governor's back, the man crouched on the mattress. He could see a knee, the Governor bending to push the leg down, wrapping more tape. Someone was sobbing...a sort of muffled choking, punctuated by whimpers.  
  
"Hey," Merle slurred, woozy as he tried to sit up. "Get the fuck 'way from him!"

  
"Ah, see, Daryl?" the Governor said, glancing briefly over his shoulder. "Your brother's fine."

"Merle?" Daryl's quavering voice asked, sharp with relief.  
  
"'mok, baby brother, just..." with a grunt Merle managed to sit up completely, Patrick not stopping, and he got a real look at the scene, squinting through blurry vision. The sick fuck had Daryl trussed like a Christmas turkey, his knees pulled back towards his shoulders, hands still behind his back. Daryl turned his head to look him, eyes red and watery and despairing.  
  
Merle had to bite back on the vitrol at the sight, wanting to scream obscenities as the Governor stood and stepped back on the creaking mattress, examing his handiwork. Seemingly satisfied, the Governor wiped hands on his vest and Governor gave Merle a toothy smile, stepping off the mattress to walk his way.  
  
"Please, don't do this," Merle said earnestly, emotion bubbling up as the Governor listened impassively. "C'mon, hoss, help me out here...you been good to me before, I don't wanna do no harm. Please. Now that my brother knows this is my place, he'll do the same. We'll just leave, you won't ever see us again."  
  
"You really wanna end this, Merle?" the Governor said with a touch of good humor. "I thought you were enjoying yourself." Crouching, the Governor reached out and pushed Patrick's head down, Merle trying not to moan as the slick warmth of Patrick's throat squeezed on the head of his dick. "Your brother feel like that?" the Governor murmured, all the more taunting for his calm tone. Merle held back a 'fuck you,' biting his lip as Patrick's throat spasmed around him.

Giving Merle a wink, the Governor let go of Patrick's head to take a napkin from his pocket. He reached behind Jamal's corpse; when he raised his hand again, Merle's half-filled condom was dangling from his fingers. Light glistened through streaks of blood and shit.

"Sure you don't wanna come clean about some sordid family past?" Merle didn't say a thing as his face burned hotter, hoping to God Daryl wasn't looking. The Governor turned to look back at Daryl, eyes glinting gleefully. "See this, Daryl?"  
  
Chest moving shallowly, Daryl managed to lift his head from the mattress, face wet with tears. "Ffuh you!

The Governor stood and casually dropped the condom on Patrick's back. To his credit Patrick didn't even jolt, not responding as the used rubber slid down his skin.

Lacing his fingers behind his back as he stood, the Governor started to slowly circle the mattress, stepping over bodies and blood pools as necessary. Merle recognized the steely brace of his shoulders as he stared at Daryl with a hunger, filling out a perfectly fitted shirt. If the Governor had a plan, he sincerely doubted it overshadowed the love the man had for the experience itself, and that chilled him to the core.

When the Governor's fingers rested on the circular light-switch, dimming the room ever-so-slightly, a thrill of panic made his tongue loose. "Please, I'll tell you anything you want, I'll do anything, just let'm go," Merle said, not faking the sincerity. "Please. Whatever the fuck you want. Fuck me insteada him, please, I don't give a shit, just-"

"No," Daryl started to croak.

"Let me do the talkin', Daryl!" Merle called over, hoping his brother would stay calm. "You hear what I'm sayin', Gov'nor? Listen to me, goddamnit!"  
  
"Keep your puckered old asshole to yourself, Merle," the Governor said distractedly. "No plans on fucking your brother either; probably has more diseases than a crack-whore at this point. Actually, let's move this around." The Governor walked to take Daryl by the knees with an energy that was oddly focused, almost hysterical, dragging and twisting so Daryl was lying on Donnie's corpse. Merle had to quell nausea, and it only got worse as the Governor continued to adjust them. "There," he said finally, stepping back.  
  
Huddled with his leg over Donnie's hips, Daryl's face was hidden in the corpse's shoulder, chest heaving.  
  
The Governor walked to the chair, dragging it closer to the mattress before flumping down, leaning back and pulling a flask from his vest pocket. Unscrewing the cap and wiping sweaty hair from his forehead, he took a long swill, looking relieved. "Mm. Need to get some iced tea up here." The corner of his mouth quirked up. "I suppose that's how a proper Southern dictator would do things."  
  
"Dictator my ass, fuckin' slimy-ass car salesman," Merle muttered, loud enough to be heard without it being an attack.  
  
"Well, maybe, but I'm pretty sure that outranks junkie from hick-ville," the Governor said, smiling at Merle's scowl before taking another swill, rocking the flask so it sloshed as he rolled whiskey on his tongue.  
  
"You can't go on with this," Merle said between gritted teeth, "whole's towns gonna see it's a buncha malarkey, that you sold 'em a lemon with sawdust in the engine, they're gonna lynch your ass!"  
  
The Governor huffed, twisting the cap back on. "Better a lynching than bein' eaten alive, I reckon." Putting the flask away, he looked back at the mattress. Daryl was huddled where he'd been left, face pushed into Donnie's jutting, bloody collarbone, breathing in a soft, somewhat hysterical whine. "Now, Daryl, let's finish out the hour. Have some things to get to before your friend Rick arrives."

_[Continuation](../../../1020772/chapters/2030424) by normryl_


	8. Author's note

**Advice me?**

So, if anyone has the impulse, I could use some ideas. I unfortunately need to focus my fictiony time on other things, so despite enjoying updating, have to let the project go. I just want to find the least tacky way to do so, since I'd like to release the remaining unposted draft into the Creative Commons.

I have enough written to construct a few hefty, rollicking good old chapters, so the options have befuddled me: post the sloppy draft, and give people a chance to skim and get the story arc? I'm just worried for some people that'd be really irritating, though it's probably easiest. I suppose I could instead post mostly finished segments, kind of like periodic teasers in chronological order. I mean ideally if someone(s) wanted to remix or use the content in some way, I'd be happy to keep it private so they could, you know, not have the plot spoiled by me. :) Or I could just send interested parties the draft directly, if they want. ( **Update** : feel free to send me an email JunketAO3@gmail.com)

**Yay, new episodes! And thank you**

I wanted to give a big fat thanks to everyone who's read the story or left kudos the past year, both nonnie and unanon (you are brave): of those folks, the following have their own stories, a bunch in similar genres if that's your thing: [stage_master](../../../users/stage_master/pseuds/stage_master/works), [TheLatePapers](../../../users/TheLatePapers/works), [LokiBitch07](../../../users/LokiBitch07/works), [imaginarynumbers](../../../users/imaginarynumbers/works), [troublemakersmark](../../../users/troublemakersmark/works), [lorichelle](../../../users/lorichelle/works), [iamtheletter13](../../../users/iamtheletter13/works), [Pickles](../../../users/Pickles/works), [Viennas](../../../users/Viennas/works), [LostandAlone22](../../../users/LostandAlone22/works), and [Peachuzoid ](../../../users/Peachuzoid/works)(walking dead writer!). [honeyf](../../../users/honeyf/works) also has amazing [drawings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/740054/chapters/1653932) worth checking out. Also was bookmarked by some writers, several who have walking dead pieces: [chinchilla](../../../users/chinchilla/works), [ender4](../../../users/ender4/works), [Feuercrux](../../../users/Feuercrux/works), [NightlyOwl103](../../../users/NightlyOwl103/works), and [Asidian](../../../users/TheLatePapers/works).

I'm not always so great at replying, but that doesn't mean each and every response hasn't been awesome; thanks so much to LokiBitch07, Lulu, flowerman, luvmsll, Trix (with CC too!), Servatio, 0_0, [Pontythings](../../../users/Pontythings/works), twstdlittlefck, iamtheletter13, Reader, notmybest, IAmPrettySure, EmoNekoNinja, Mori, [LittleWolf69](../../../users/LittleWolf69/works), Not+a+Guest, WooHyoAh, and laylawolf.


	9. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation by Normryl

So, I kind of feel like I fell off the bed and woke in a field of daisies and unicorns and twinkies on trees, because Trix, it turns out, has a top secret identity as one of favorite Walking Dead angst writers from the past two years. And she took my absolutely chaotic draft and turned it into a chapter that's had me grinning ever since. I hope you enjoy!

[New Story](../../1020772) (Chapter 8)


	10. Alternate Ending

So, turns out the twinkie fields have a hidden valley :D

Utterly amazing [alternate ending](../../1077068) by senoia: I'd recommend either clicking straight to it or starting with [Chapter 7](1948128) of Slut; there's a link where the alternate ending branches off, after the first section break.


End file.
